Wild Heart
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: Beyblade oneshot: Tala Valkov - this oneshot was in contribution to Marchell's/Toxic's competition on Quizilla. Please see my profile if you want to take a peek


_Well, well, well, look who's here…_Annabel thought playfully as she spotted a group of guys lurking further down the corridor. The Blitzkrieg Boys. She knew exactly who they were – they had joined the school a few months ago; she had been keeping a very close eye on them. As far as she was concerned, they were her rivals. Pure and simple.

Though she couldn't help but notice the tall red head over the passing weeks. Tala. Known to be a bit of a rogue across the school, she found his antics both amusing and attractive. He had a flirtatious mouth and beautiful eyes that remained mostly like ice. He was ferocious on the sports field, and not one day went by where most girls across the school couldn't stop themselves drooling.

Normally, the stubborn tomboy didn't give a toss about most of the guys in the school – half of them thought they were God's gift, and if that wasn't bad enough they didn't have even a quarter of a brain cell to share between them. But Tala was a possible exception.

Annabel often shared classes with him; she knew that he wasn't a stupid individual either. Which as another reason to keep on her guard, because while she may not be considered as good looking as other girls in her year – her intelligence and her sharp, witty tongue certainly made up for it. And any guy who challenged her IQ was another to watch on her radar.

She kept the half smile on her face as she turned to open her locker and get out her school stuff for her lessons today. She looked at her list: **English; Physics; History; Drama; P.E.** Perfect. She had Tala for all of those lessons today – this meant opportunity. Opportunity to annoy him, to catch his as she had already spotted some of the school bitches eyeing up Tala already.

Annabel turned and suddenly she was met with a small boy crashing into her at full pelt, clearly late for his lesson. It wouldn't have been so bad for her, except that the boy had a coke in his hand. End result? Annabel had a dripping wet shirt that had been white, now gone brown.

The boy's mouth formed into a huge circle on his face as he watched in horror at what he had done. Not only because it was just plain unbelievable what he had just done, but he had run into one of the toughest, most fierce girls across the campus. And he was dreading the consequences of his stupidity.

Tala, despite the fact that his teammates had already gone to their lessons, was nearby also on the strong brunette and the young boy. The redhead himself also knew not to mess around with the rough tomboy – last time he tried that, he paid dearly against her in games when they played hockey. She practically squashed him and his team with a few hat tricks and more without even breaking a sweat.

Not the type of thing he wanted to happen again anytime soon.

Annabel merely raised an eyebrow at the trembling boy and said, "What the hell are you in a rush for? You've still got 10 minutes before first period." Seeing that she wasn't annoyed, people around started laughing. The boy blushed and looked down at his toes. As a young boy, he wasn't used to being confronted by an attractive girl such as Annabel – it was just downright embarrassing.

"Teach said if I was late again, I'd get detention." The boy muttered, looking round him at the crowd pointing fingers at him and sniggering. Annabel, having noticed that people were staring, looked up around them and glared. Within seconds, the laughter had subsided and people were shuffling quickly away. Not wanting to be confronted by the tomboy.

Annabel turned her head back to look at the young lad, and handed his half empty coke can back. "Better scram then, hadn't you? And get a watch while you're at it." She replied tonelessly, pointing in the direction of the classrooms. Feeling grateful at Annabel's change of heart, he did as he was told and scampered. _Heart of a lion, eh?_ Annabel thought sarcastically.

Next thing she looked through her locker for a spare shirt. Quite used to getting dirty from a good run around at lunchtime with the lads or needing extra kit for sports games, Annabel kept an extra supply of clothing with her for the week – just in case something like this rather silly incident occurred.

Seeing that most people had gone to their lessons, she quickly undid the buttons of her shirt and whipped it off; leaving her in a strappy top that was cut perfectly to highlight her silhouette. While there were a couple of gasps of surprise across the hallway, Tala had been so engrossed with Annabel's actions this morning that he suddenly realised what he had just seen.

Her body was toned and in most people's opinion: utterly desirable. Annabel, having just sorted which shirt she wanted to use and put it on, she looked up to see a few pairs of eyes ogling her body. Again, she raised her eyebrows. "What are you lot staring at? Get to your lessons!" She barked, enjoying the effect she had on people. Seeing that Annabel wasn't messing around, the remainder of the pupils scurried off to their classrooms.

Turning away from Tala's piercing gaze, Annabel gave that secret half smile and started walking off towards English. _Way to get the ball rolling – looks like this might be an eventful day after all,_ She chuckled to herself. Particularly at remembering the look of shock on a certain redhead's face.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, it was now P.E. and Annabel couldn't wait to get out on the hockey pitch and thrash everyone – she was competitive. She knew it; everyone knew it. You either kept up with it or let it go. She was stubborn and determined: the only people who had lived up to her expectations were the Blitzkrieg Boys. But even that for Annabel wasn't more than she was expecting from a highly disciplined and well trained team.<p>

"Hey Annabel! Not the weather today sorry – we're gonna be doing dancing instead." One of the teacher's called from down the changing room corridors, stopping Annabel right in her tracks. _WTF?_

She couldn't quite believe it – but when she looked outside through the window, there was now torrents of rain lashing down on the Astroturf-pitch outside, making everything completely soaking wet. _And I thought I was having a good day – fucking weather,_ Annabel thought rolling her eyes. Then she thought again – dancing?

"Teach, you're having a joke right? Dancing?" She questioned, raising her eyebrow. It wasn't so much that she didn't want to dance – even though she didn't really consider herself that good at it anyway. It was more a case of what type…and how much noise she would have to put with from the female species she had in her class. The thought of all the girls flicking their hair and swishing their skirts just so everyone could get a look in was enough to make Annabel shudder slightly.

The teacher looked at her with a quizzical expression and smiled. "Sorry Annabel – has to be done! There isn't anything else we can do; gym's under maintenance and you can't do anything like basketball or netball elsewhere. Also, you have to wear a skirt or dress for this lesson…we've got some spare dresses or skirts if you need them." The teacher suddenly said in a teasing tone.

Everyone knew Annabel was not very fond of skirts or dresses – purely for the fact that she was tomboy. She liked her baggy trousers and skinny jeans. And the idea of guys going goggle eyed at her bare legs was starting to make her cringe. "We'll see." Was all she muttered back in reply, beginning to feel pissed off. Big time.

The teacher chuckled and went off to the hall, smiling broadly as she suspected that this lesson would certainly have an interesting twist to it – particularly as for once Annabel looked not as confident about physical activity as she usually was.

* * *

><p>Annabel scowled as she walked into the room. She was now wearing a black skirt with a red tack top – the skirt as she had anticipated showed off quite a bit of her legs. And already, she had received a few wolf whistles that made her feel even more pissed off than she was already feeling. For once, she felt glad that she had worn her sports shorts underneath.<p>

"Ah! Annabel - nice of you to join us. A rather...surprising change I see." A familiar voice came from the side of Annabel, which raised a few murmurs across the room. Not many people dared take the mickey out her unless they were prepared to receive some back - which wasn't what many could handle.

The feisty brunette turned to see none other than Tala Valkov, running his eyes up and down her body with a sly smirk playing on his face. He had already spotted that the tomboy was out of her comfort zone, and now he was going to play it to his advantage. Using his own means of attraction, of course.

Annabel, having registered the comment as being not only flirtatious but also challenging, she gave him a rather seductive half smile that now had the redhead's heart thumping. "Why thank you Mr. Valkov. It's always good to know that change is...appreciated." She replied with an equally flirtatious sweep of her eyelashes.

She turned to her teacher, who was stood astounded at the display she had just seen before her. "If I may Miss, I should like Tala to be my dance. After all, we all know that he can pull some rather...interesting moves." With a sweet smile, Annabel turned her bright blue eyes to look at the stunned Russian. This was certainly not what Tala expected.

It wasn't long before the girls started clamouring to be his partner...

* * *

><p>After Tala, managed to drag himself away from all the female attention, he noticed that Annabel had now gone missing. "Your partner has gone to the room down the hall to start warming herself up - the stereo is there waiting for you." The teacher gave a smile as she walked beside Tala. Like everyone else had spotted, there was a tension in the air that was more than just a competitive challenge between male and female.<p>

Nodding his thanks, Tala swiftly made his exit before he got stopped by any more girls - who were now currently trying to tackle the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys. _Good luck,_ he thought with a smirk, watching the rest of his teammates close their eyes with irritation. Desperately trying to get the message across that they weren't interested.

As Tala found the right room, he heard the faint sound of music coming from behind the door. He opened it a bit and stopped in his tracks. There was the beautiful tomboy, starting move smoothly across the floor as her little feet went from here to there without making any sound. The redhead was entranced.

The movement of the blue eyed girl's body was so fascinating: she moved as though the whole world was watching her, yet in such peaceful ignorance that she thought no one was there watching her. Her hips moved in an erotic dance that sent shivers down the beyblader's spine, as though her body was calling for some touch.

Tala quietly went across and took Annabel in his arms, taking her by surprise. Having been in blissful oblivion to the music, the brunette nearly jumped completely out her skin as she felt the strong, muscular pair of arms slip round her waist. It was only then that she found out what it was like to have such an attractive male hold you close.

She looked at him, and for the first time she saw what he was like behind that flirtatious, sexy and tantalising exterior - his ice blue eyes were gazing at her with passion. As though there was only her in his world - nothing else. Trying to regain her self control, she started moving with him. Holding each other firmly, the pair moved across the room.

The more they twisted and turned together, the more their sense of each other grew. Never in Tala's experience of meeting Annabel had he expected to see such a graceful, gentle woman dancing with him. And her growing nervousness was becoming obvious as well: she struggled to look him directly in the eye. If their eyes ever did meet, the bright blue of the tomboy's eyes would only stay for one second before looking away.

Tala knew that it was because she was afraid to show her true self - just like he did. But there was something so trustworthy about this girl that he couldn't help but feel so open to her; that she would look at him and he would feel like she knew him inside out. To start making a point, Tala took a step closer to Annabel - his body now close up against hers.

Even Annabel couldn't stop the unmistakeable sigh of desire slip from her mouth as she felt the contact of Tala's hard torso collide with her chest, the warmth of his body sending what felt like surges of heat running through her veins. She looked up at him again - and this time, she was locked in his gaze.

The redhead looked at her softly, his hands slowly sliding back to her waist. This moment was just too passionate, too erotic; the pair could almost taste the sensuality of the tips of their tongues. They couldn't break free - even if someone came in through the door and tried to wrench them apart. They were so close now.

Tala's gaze slowly moved to look at Annabel's lips: they were a soft pink, plump...and very inviting. He slowly moved his head towards Annabel's, and to his inner delight the brunette also moved hers towards his, her arms starting to wrap round his neck. Within milliseconds, their lips met - both were surprised to find each other's flesh soft and smooth.

As what felt like hours went on, the tomboy and the beyblader were lost in their own world - the touch of each other bringing them closer than they had ever been to anyone before. Breaking apart, the two looked at each other again - and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Piscesgirl09:<em>**_ Hey peeps! This oneshot was exclusively made for the lovely Marchell's (Toxic!) anime oneshot competition on Quizilla - hopefully I've made a good enough entry to win it; if not, then oh well! I made the best attempt I could, and I hope everyone else enjoys it (coming from Miss Competitive ^_^;;; lol) - thanks for reading peeps :)_


End file.
